l'apprentie dame de coeur
by EME Clarisse
Summary: La guerre est finie, Hermione cherche un maître d'apprentissage et se trouve être l'apprentie de Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes dans un temps où la guerre contre Voldemort est belle et bien terminée. Harry l'a rendu six pieds sous terre dans sa sixième année. Du coup lui, ses camarades de classe ainsi que toute la communauté sorcière, purent enfin respirer et goûter aux joies de la vie. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent leur septième année en toute tranquilité et obtinrent brillament leurs ASPICS. Du coup ils devaient poursuivre leurs études. Harry fut pris dans sa formation d'auror, Ron fut pris dans une équipe célèbre du quidditch et dans son temps libre développa les produits weasley sur internet, Hermione tant qu'à elle, cherchait un apprentissage car elle voulait se perfectionner dans une branche pour faire de la recherche. Elle envoya sa candidature au ministère pour que celui-ci lui trouve un maître. Mais le problème était que cette pratique devenait rare et donc il était de plus en plus difficile de trouver quelqu'un. La plupart des maîtres-sorciers partaient en retraite et les autres avaient déjà un apprenti sous leur gouverne. Cependant Hermione ne desespéra pas et envoya une lettre à Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il lui donne un coup de main.

Or le destin a tranché. Quand le hibou arriva à la fenêtre de Albus, qui pour une fois était ouverte, le professeur Snape se trouvait dans le bureau, il était assis et il attendait Albus qui était parti on ne sait où. Le hibou lâcha la lettre et s'envola. Severus ne put s'empêcher de prendre la lettre dans ses mains, il reconnut de suite l'écriture. Celle de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il fit un sourire à la snapienne et ouvrit l'envelloppe. Prit la lettre et la lit. Et plus il parcourait les lignes, plus une idée emergeait de sa tête.

Il se dit:" Je voudrais bien être ton maître rien que pour te faire fermer ton clapet et t'avoir sous ma coupe, complètement soumise. Mais c'est qu'elle est bien foutue, c'est vrai qu'en dernière année, elle s'était arrangée et sa poitrine! Mmh! Severus redescends sur terre, tu es en train de fantasmer sur une femme qui est plus jeune que toi."

Il remit la lettre dans l'envelloppe et posa le tout sur le bureau. Albus revint deux minutes après.

"Bonjour Severus, vous êtes en avance pour le thé!

- J'avais plus de temps à vous consacrer donc je suis venu plus tôt mais j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas là alors je vous ai attendu.

- Vous avez bien fait mon enfant. Quel parfum voulez vous aujourd'hui?

- Le thé noir merci.

- Bien.

- Albus vous avez reçu une lettre.

- ah! Merci. Qui ça peut bien être?

- Aucune idée."

Albus fit chauffer le thé et lit la lettre. Il demeura pensif alors Snape lui demanda:

"Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Oui et non, Miss Granger a décidé de se lancer sur la voix de la recherche, mais elle ne trouve pas de maître d'apprentissage et sans celà aujourd'hui, il est très difficile d'obtenir des compétences pour faire de bonnes recherches.

- Ne connaissez vous donc personne?

- Si, .......................... je pourrais l'envoyer chez Nicolas Flamel.

- Non mais vous perdez la tête? Vous voulez envoyer une élève surdouée chez cet alchimiste complètement fou? Mais vous ne mesurez pas les conséquences, on retrouvera plus Miss granger dans un lit à Ste Mangouste que chercheuse dans un des plus grands laboratoires sorciers au monde!

- Vous exagérez Severus!

- Dois-je vous rappeler l'incident de la pierre philosophale?

- Non non.

- Ce qu'il faut à cette jeune femme, c'est un puissant sorcier qui ait la tête sur les épaules.

- Je sais bien Severus mais le problème est qu'il y a de moins en moins de grand sorcier qui acceptent des apprentis.

- Comment faut il procéder pour être maître?

- Il faut avoir une compétence spécifique, un excellent niveau en magie et un logement , car l'apprenti réside obligatoirement chez son maître.

- Et pour les démarches administratives?

- Il suffit juste de déclarer l'apprenti au ministère et signer un contrat d'apprentissage.

- Bien dans ce cas, je me porte candidat.

- Vous êtes sèrieux?

- Oui, après tout je préfère enseigner à une élève intelligente qu'à une bande d'écervellés. Après tout il y a de nouveaux jeunes professeurs de potions qui ont postulé chez vous.

- Bien, si ça peut aider Miss Granger! Je vais en informer le ministère."

Severus était content et jubilait intèrieurement. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Albus prévint le ministère. Celui-ci fit le necessaire pour que tout soit en règle et Hermione reçut par courier spécial le nom de son maître.

Hermione était dans le salon de la maison de Harry. Elle discutait avec Ginny de son avenir quand un hibou se posa sur elle avec une lettre. Ginny demanda:

"Qu'est ce que c'est? Elle est bizzarre cette lettre?

- C'est le ministère. Ils m'ont trouvé un maître.

- Cool, c'est une bonne nouvelle! Et bien vas-y ouvre la, qu'attends tu?

- Oui!"

Hermione ouvrit l'envelloppe en hâte et lit le courrier. Au fur et à mesure son visage reflétait la peur, la deception et l'anxiété. Aussitôt Ginny s'inquiéta:

"Mione, qu'y a t'il?

- C'est horrible Ginny! Je vais être l'apprentie de Snape.

- Oh merde!

- Comme tu dis! Ca va être l'enfer!

- Ouais mais il faut relativiser, au moins tu le connais!

- Peut être mais ce n'est pas si rassurant que ça! car les maîtres ont toute l'autorité sur leur apprenti.

- Aïe! En effet!

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, c'est moi qui en ai fait la demande. J'ai rendez vous au ministère demain pour signer le contrat."

Hermione resta silencieuse tout le reste de la journée ainsi que la soirée. Elle finit par dire à tous ses amis qu'elle serait l'apprentie de Snape. Tous furent choqués. Et certains mécontants comme Ron, Sirius et Harry. Elle se coucha et eut du mal à dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne heure. Elle se vêtit d'une jolie robe noire, avec des collants et des bottines. Pour ne pas avoir froid, elle se mit sur les épaules un joli gilet blanc qui était à la fois simple et tendance. Elle transplana jusqu'au ministère. A l'accueil, elle expliqua à la standardiste qu'elle avait un rendez-vous pour signer son contrat d'apprentissage. Celle-ci lui indiqua le chemin, Hermione le prit. Arrivée à destination, elle était seule, donc elle s'assit sur une chaise et attendit.

Snape arriva discrètement deux minutes après. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder. Il manqua un battement de coeur tellement qu'il la trouvait belle. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, s'attarda sur sa poitrine qu'il devinait généreuse et sur ses jambes si fines. Il avait très envie de la caresser mais il se retint. Elle n'était pas encore son apprentie. Et il devait agir avec subtilité, alors il choisit le sarcasme pour la provoquer.

"Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne peut pas faire comme les autres. Serait-ce votre côté gryffondorien qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde où est-ce une envie de vous faire remarquer? Au moins vous êtes ponctuelle, une qualité parmis tant d'autres que je requiers chez mon apprentie.

- Bonjour à vous professeur. Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire comme tout le monde. Donc vos insultes vous vous les mettez là où je pense!

- Miss, je ne tolèrerai aucune insolence de votre part. A la prochaine, vous serez consignée avec un devoir supplémentaire ou une corvée ménagère ou autre. Méfiez vous, je ne suis pas un gentil.

- Ecoutez si ça commence comme ça, je crois que je vais refuser de travailler avec vous.

- Vous ne pouvez plus faire marche arrière, vous avez demandé un maître? Me voici, vous assumez. Et d'ailleurs dès qu'on aura signer le contrat, vous devrez m'appeler maître et non monsieur, ni professeur! Je ne tolèrerai qu'un dérapage par jour.

- On se croirait au moyen âge. "

Snape allait répliquer mais le sorcier qui était chargé de leur faire signer le contrat les interrompit.

" Bonjour messieurs-dames. Veuillez entrer s'il vous plait."

Hermione et Snape entrèrent dans le bureu et s'assirent sur les fauteuils, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le sorcier commença.

" Bien, nous sommes ici pour signer un contrat d'apprentissage. Mr Snape par ce contrat vous vous engagez à enseigner à votre apprentie tout ce qu'elle doit savoir sur la magie afin de lui permettre de travailler dans la recherche, vous devez également lui fournir tout le matériel necessaire ainsi que logement et la nourriture. Veuillez signer ici s'il vous plait.

- Bien. C'est fait.

- Merci. Miss Granger, vous vous engagez à une entière obéissance et un respect des règles de votre apprentissage. Vous devez habiter chez votre maître et suivre l'apprentissage quotidiennement. Vous avez droits à un jour de libre par semaine, ainsi que d'envoyer et de recevoir du courrier. Veuillez signer ici s'il vous plait!

- Qu'entendez vous par entière obéissance? Vous parlez en matière d'apprentissage?

- Oui evidemment Miss Granger!

- D'accord, c'est fait, tenez!

- Bien, voici la copie de votre contrat. Si vous avez des questions à l'avenir ou que vous rencontrez des difficultés, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir. Sur ce je vous dis bonne collaboration.

- Merci Monsieur Au revoir!

- Au revoir!"

Hermione et Snape sortirent du bureau et aussitôt il la prit par le bras, l'entraina jusqu'à la sortie et transplana avec elle jusqu'à son manoir. Ils atterirent et il l'emmena à l'intèrieur, il l'assit sur le canapé et s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Bien voici les règles que vous devez respecter. Je ne tolèrerai aucune insolence de votre part. Le moindre faux pas et vous êtes consignée. Le petit déjeuner se prend à 7 heures, le déjeuner à 12 heures et le diner à 19 heures. Le couvre feu à 21 heures 30. Dans votre jour de libre, je ne veux pas voir toute le bande weasley et potter débarquer ici, par contre vous pourrez aller chez eux mais vous devrez revenir avant le repas du soir sinon vous serez consignée. Pour ce qui est de l'enseignement, je vais vous spécialiser en potion car celà est très utile dans les recherches. Donc vous aurez quatre heures de potions, deux heures de sortilèges et de charmes, une heure de dfcm, une heure où je vous enseignerai les quatres éléments. Et vous devez m'obéir, tout ce que je vous dis de faire, vous le faîtes. Et n'oubliez pas de m'appeler maître.

- Bien maître, puis-je vous poser une question?

- Je vous écoute!

- Puis-je aller chercher mes affaires?

- Vous avez besoin de rien, vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ici!

- Je voudrais aller chercher mes vêtements maître!

- Pour ma part ça ne me dérangerait pas de vous voir travailler nue mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas pratique. Bien vous avez une demie heure.

-Bien, merci maître. "

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Snape la regarda partir et fixa bien ses fesses, il gêmit intèrieurement. Hermione transplana jusqu'au square et entra. Il n'y avait que Ginny. Elle lui dit:

" Mione comment ça s'est passé?

- Comme d'habitude, il est toujours aussi sympa.

- Oh! Je suis désolé!

- Trois ans à le supporter. J'ai droit qu'à un jour par semaine de libre.

- Tu viendras ici?

- Ah oui! Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec lui non plus.

- c'est mieux que tu viennes décompresser ici!

- Bon je ne peux pas rester, il faut que je prépare mes affaires.

- Je vais t'aider. "

Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans la chambre et mirent les affaires dans la valise, ainsi que les produits de beauté. Une fois fait, Hermione lança un reducto et repatit au manoir Snape.

Celui-ci l'attendait tranquilement assis sur le canapé. Quand il la vit débarquer, il la regarda de haut en bas et s'arrêta sur ses seins. Hermione avait enlevé son gilet et sa robe la mettait bien en valeur. Il serra légèrment les lèvres. Hermione s'inqiéta et demanda:

"Excusez moi maître, quelque chose ne va pas?

- Je regardais vos seins, votre poitrine est divine!

- Non mais ça va? Vous êtes un obsédé.

- Miss vous aurez votre première punition qui consistera à faire le repas de ce soir.

-Bien maître. Puis-je savoir où se trouve ma chambre?

- Bien entendu beauté! Toutefois, je vous donne le choix! Suivez moi!"

Snape se leva de son canapé et prit hermione par la taille, il l'accompagne dans les escaliers et lui montra la chambre où elle devait dormir et déposer ses affaires, puis il lui montra sa propre chambre en lui disant:

"Ici c'est ma chambre, vous pourrez venir me voir si vous avez un problème ou si vous souhaitez faire des choses plus intimes.

- Merci pour votre proposition, mais je la décline. Je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de pratique professeur.

- Vous changerez d'avis Miss, après tout je suis là pour vous enseigner. Je vous laisse vous installer, vous viendrez à 18h30 pour préparer le repas.

- Bien Maître!

- Si vous restez toujours aussi aimable et agréable à regarder, notre collaboration se passera à merveille, ma belle.

- Honnêtement je l'espère bien, car même si vous êtes sévère, je sais que vous êtes un très grand sorcier et que je vais apprendre beaucoup avec vous.

- Merci du compliment, je vous montrerai mes autres talents, vous ne serez pas déçue."

Il lui dit ça et il frola sa bouche d'un baiser. Elle partit dans sa chambre, rangea ses affaires, prit une douche et à l'heure prévue, descendit et chercha la cuisine. Quand elle la trouva, elle fut ravie. La cuisine était classe et moderne, avec tous les ustensiles et accessoires. Hermione ouvrit les palcards et le frigo avec enthousiame. Avec sa baguette, elle activa tous les sorts sur les ingrédientts choisis et comme dans la belle au bois dormant, elle se fit presque toute seule. Hermione supervisait et surveillait. Elle fit une soupe aux légumes, des pâtes à la carbonara et un dessert aux fruits. Dès qu'elle eut finie, elle mit le couverts dans la salle à manger. Quand Snape arriva, il fut stupéfait. Il se retourna vers son élève et lui dit:

"Tu es une fée du logis, en plus tu as pris l'initiative de mettre la table alors que je ne te l'ai même pas demandée, merci ma belle.

- De rien!

- Commençons à manger avant que tout refroidisse.

-Bien maître. "

Séverus mangea son repas en silence. Mais il pensait à beaucoup de choses dans sa tête et surtout à son apprentie. Il la regardait, il la trouvait si belle, si sexy, et en plus aimable et polie avec un peu de répondant mais ce n'était pas bien grave pensait-il. Il se dit:

_"Ce n'est pas comme apprentie que j'aurai dû te prendre mais pour épouse. "_

A la fin du repas, il lui dit:

"Je me suis régalé ma belle. Tu es douée. Où as tu appris?

- Je cuisinais avec ma mère quand j'étais petite et dernièrement avec Mme Weasley et Harry.

- Potter sait cuisiner?

- Oui, sa famille ne lui laissait pas le choix, il était obligé de faire toutes les corvées ménagères et la cuisine.

- Je n'en ai jamais su.

- Il n'en parlait pas. C'est mme figg qui en a parlé au square.

- C'est ton petit ami?

- Non, Harry sort avec Drago.

- Un weasley alors!

- Non plus. Je n'ai personne maître.

- Tu m'as dis que Potter sort avec Drago?

- Oui.

- Lucius est au courant?

- Je ne sais pas maître.

- Tu es très belle, tu devrais t'habiller plus sexy! Une femme doit toujours dévoiler ses atouts.

- Merci de votre conseil maître, je vais y réfléchir.

- Tu es pudiques?

- Oui.

- Tu es vierge alors?

- Oui!"

Hermione avait rougi et Snape sentait son anatomie se tendre. Il finit pas la congédier dans sa chambre et partit à ses occupations.


	3. Chapter 3

Celà faisait trois jours que l'apprentissage avait commencé et Snape n'arrêtait pas de provoquer Hermione en lui parlant de sexe. Hermione en eut marre et lui dit:

"Vous n'en avez pas marre de parler de ça en longueur de journée? Vous n'êtes pas fatigué à force d'être frustré?

- Baissez d'un ton jeune insolente. Il faut bien que j'essaie de vous décoincer, regardez vous! Vous ressemblez à une puritaine de pacotille, franchement avec des seins pareils comment vous faîtes pour ne pas vous faire sauter?

- C'est très simple je refuse et je me garde pour la bonne personne.

- La bande de rouquain n'est-ce pas? Weasley ne sait même pas ce qu'est un orgasme.

- Parce que vous; vous savez ?

- Je vous ai dit qu'avec moi vous en apprendrez beaucoup!

- Je ne suis pas prête pour passer à la bagatelle.

- Tout ça est dans votre tête. Votre corps est plus que prêt lui, est-ce que vous vous regardez dans la glace quand vous êtes nue?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Je parie que non, venez suivez moi!

- Où allons nous?

- Cessez de poser des questions et suivez moi!

- Mais...

- Allez!"

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa propre salle de bain. Il y avait un grand miroir. Il lui dit:

"Déshabillez vous!

- Pardon? Non mais ça ne va pas?

- Vous avez peur de quoi? Que je vous touche? Je suis un obsédé mais pas au point de vous forcer la main!

- Mais !

- Miss soit vous vous déshabillez, soit c'est moi !

- Vous êtes odieux!

- Mmh et bien plus encore ma belle!"

Hermione se déshabilla en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Snape lui dit:

" Pourquoi pleurez vous? Ce n'est pas la mort que je vous demande!

- Parce que vous dépassez les limites.

- Vous ne comprenez pas que j'essaie de vous faire prendre confiance en vous?

- En fixant ma poitrine? En me regardant nue?

- Bien que je profite du spectacle, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour vous que je vous fais faire cet exercice. Pour que vous ayez conscience de la femme que vous êtes devenue.

- Et je suis obligée de regarder mon corps pour ça?

- Oui miss, car une femme n'a pas qu'un cerveau, elle a aussi dans votre cas, un joli corps, une belle poitrine et une âme profonde. "

Hermione finit de se déshabiller, et se regarda dans le miroir. Snape s'avança et la regarda dans le miroir. Il mit une main sur son épaule droite et avec son autre main lui caressa le dos.

" Que voyez vous Miss?

- Mon corps.

- Le trouvez vous comment?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Eh bien moi je vais vous le dire, vous êtes magnifique, regardez vous, tournez vous, regardez vos courbes, vos formes, beaucoup de femmes rêveraient d'être à votre place. "

Snape glissa une main sur les seins de la jeune femme et les caressa légèrement.

" Vous avez des seins parfait, qui font fantasmer plus d'un homme je parie.

- Vous avez dis que vous ne me toucherez pas!

- Celà vous gêne t'il?

- Oui.

- Bien. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller et nous allons passer au salon. "

Hermione se revêtit le plus vite possible. Snape repensait à ses douces caresses qu'il lui avait faite, au toucher de cette peau si douce, si veloutée.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Snape donna un livre sur les enchantement à Hermione et lui se prit un livre sur les potions. Il lui ordonna de lire attentivement les premiers chapitres. Pendant une heure régnait un silence total. On entendait que les pages se tourner. Au bout d'un moment Snape lui demanda.

"Pourquoi n'aimez vous pas votre corps?

- Ce n'est pas ça, disons que je privilégie l'intelligence!

- Mr Malfoy aussi ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Mr Potter.

- C'est un mec, un mec ne pense pas comme une femme.

- avez vous subi des attouchements dans votre enfance?

- Non.

- Il faut arriver à vous décoincer ma belle.

- Ce que vous voulez en fait, c'est que je couche avec vous.

- C'est une proposition?

- Vous êtes malin.

- Et un très bon amant.

- S'il vous plait? Pouvons nous parler d'autres choses?

- Continuez à lire, je vais préparer le repas. "

Snape se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hermione continua de lire. Une demie heure plus tard, elle fut appelée pour manger. Ce qu'ils firent en silence quand ils entendirent sonner à la porte d'entrée. Snape se leva et alla ouvrir. Il tomba sur Lucius.

"Bonsoir mon ami!

- Lucius, que me vaut cette visite tardive?

- Ma femme m'a viré.

- Oh, je vois le couple s'est encore disputé!

- C'est une garce, elle ne veut plus que je la touche.

- Si tu arrêtais de coucher à droite et à gauche celà n'arriverait pas.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle fait quoi elle? Bon je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me fasses la morale. Puis -je entrer?

- Biensûr!"

Lucius entra et déposa ses affaires. Il suivit Snape jusqu'à la salle à manger où se trouvait Hermione. Quand Lucius la vit, il la fixa du regard et se tourna vers Severus.

" Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les adolescentes Severus, mais tu as raison, elles ont tellement à apprendre, quoi de mieux qu'un homme mature et expérimenté pour lui faire découvrir les plaisirs charnels!

- Lucius, elle est mon apprentie.

- De mieux en mieux! T'en es à combien de leçons? Elle aime quoi cette jolie créature? "

Hermione rougit comme une pivoine et baissa la tête. Severus fut exaspéré.

"Tu as mangé?

- Non!

- Installes toi!"

Lucius s'assit à côté de Hermione. Severus alla chercher un couvert supplémentaire. Lucius s'adressa à Hermione.

"Alors tu lui fais quoi à Snape?

- Comment ça?

- Au lit, Je parie que tu utilises beaucoup ta bouche pour le faire hurler de plaisir.

- Bien que ça ne vous regarde pas, il prend son pied chaque jour ça vous va?

- Mmh! Que j'aimerais être à sa place.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les gens de mon espèce.

- Je les apprécie seulement quand je les baise. "

Severus arriva avec le couvert qu'il mit devant Lucius avec un peu de vin.

"Merci cher ami ça va me remonter le moral.

- Ca va s'arranger comme d'habitude!

- Oui mais en attendant je vais profiter de la soirée et de cette jolie poupée. Tu as de la chance Severus.

- Enormément. "

Ils mangèrent et Lucius n'arrêtait pas de parler de ses querelles conjugales avec Narcissa au point de saoûler ses hôtes. Hermione qui en avait marre, les laissa tranquille et partit dans sa chambre. Lucius et Severus ne la lâchèrent pas du regard. Lucius balança:

"Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas restée, j'aurai bien proposé un plan à trois.

- Elle est vierge!

- Pardon?

- Elle est pucelle.

- Oh la garce! Elle m'a dit que tu la baisais et que tu prenais ton pied tous les jours.

- Elle t'a vraiment dit ça?

- Oui!

- Eh bien elle t'a menti.

- Qu'attends tu pour te la faire, le déluge?

- je ne veux pas la violer.

- Elle est ton apprentie, elle doit t'obéir.

- Un rapport forcé n'est pas du tout jouissif et tu le sais.

- Si elle était mon apprentie, elle y serait déjà passée.

- Te connaissant, le ministère n'aurait jamais accepté.

- J'ai beaucoup d'influence sur le ministère.

- Pas autant qu'Albus.

- Ah, le vieux fou est pour quelque chose là dedans!

- Oui. Et puis comme tu l'as dis elle est mon apprentie alors laisse moi faire à ma façon.

- Eh bien dès que tu la baiseras, fais moi signe.

- Bien sûr!"

Severus et Lucius parlèrent de tout et de rien tout le reste de la soirée. Mais chacun d'entre eux pensait à Hermione. Severus était jaloux de Lucius car il savait très bien son sens de persuasion et Lucius cherchait comment séduire la jeune femme. Quand à Hermione, elle s'endormit profondément en priant Merlin pour qu'aucun des deux hommes ne viennent la déranger en pleine nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin suivant Hermione se leva de bonne heure comme d'habitude. Elle se prépara et descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Snape était déjà en bas et Lucius était déjà parti. Elle dit tout simplement:

"Bonjour Maître.

- Bonjour ma belle, bien dormie?

- Oui. Et vous?

- Bien même s'il me manquait votre compagnie.

- Et Mr Malfoy est parti tard?

- Il y a une demie heure. Dis moi ma belle. Que lui as tu dis hier soir?

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Tu lui aurais dit qu'on avait des rapports entre nous?

- Oh oui, mais il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions, Il voulait les détails croustillants, alors pour le calmer je lui ai dit que vous étiez satisfait de moi. Je n'aurai pas dû?

- Si, tu as bien fait. Seulement maintenant il s'interesse à toi.

- Ah! Il va s'abaisser à fricoter des adolescentes maintenant?

- Vous savez, Malfoy ne recule devant rien quand il s'agit de sexe. Méfiez vous de lui. Il est très persuasif.

- On pourra toujours se plaindre à sa femme. Vous dîtes ça de lui, mais vous recherchez le même but, que je finisse dans votre lit.

- Mais moi je ne vous jetterai pas par la suite, c'est ce qui me différencie de Lucius.

- Je ne suis pas prête, je vous l'ai dit.

- Je sais.

- Mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de me toucher hier.

- Miss, d'accord, je reconnais avoir franchi la barrière et je m'en excuse .

- C'est déjà ça!

- Mais je ne regrette pas. Vous êtes belle, en avez vous conscience?

- Pas tellement.

- Il est là votre problème. Vous êtes une excellente apprentie vous savez? Ca fait à peine quatre jours qu'on travaille ensemble et vous avez fait du très bon travail. Vous êtes très intelligente. Mais dans la vie ça ne suffit pas. Si vous passez votre temps dans votre travail ou dans vos livres et que vous n'avez pas de vie sentimentale ou d'aventures à côté, vous finirez aigrie et amère.

- Comme vous!

- Exactement, et je ne veux pas que vous fassiez les mêmes erreurs que moi. Même si pour moi c'était plus compliqué à cause du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Vous n'avez jamais dit comment vous vous en êtes sorti face à lui.

- C'est très simple; à la fin on pouvait lui faire avaler n'importe quel mensonge. Il avait terriblement confiance en moi et en Lucius, Nous l'avons mené dans un piège, nous avons prévenu Potter et il l'a tué.

- Attendez le corbeau noir messager c'était vous?

- Oui.

- Et le paon Albinos c'était...

- Lucius oui.

- Et le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'est jamais douté de rien?

- Si mais on trouvait toujours un argument allant dans son sens.

- Je suis étonnée.

- Etes vous amoureuse?

- Non plus tellement.

- C'était Weasley?

- Oui mais il m'a toujours rejeté.

- Oubliez le! Bon je dois aller au chemin de traverse. Voulez vous m'accompagner?

- Oui maître."

Ils finirent de déjeuner et partirent au chemin. Severus s'arrêta en premier chez Gringotts, ils prirent chacun un peu d'argent et repartirent. En premier ils s'arrêtèrent à la boutique où se trouvait plein d'ingrédients de potions. Snape prit tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ensuite ils s'arrêtèrent dans d'autres boutiques pour se ravitailler en matériel et nourriture, ils marchèrent le long de la grand-rue, Hermione regardait les boutiques de bijoux et de vêtements et fut attirée par un collier. C'était une chaîne en or massif avec une èmeraude en pendentif. Snape qui s'aperçut que son apprentie s'était arrêtée. Il fit demi tour et se plaça derrière elle. Il vit ce qu'elle regardait. Elle s'aperçut d'une ombre derrière elle et se retourna surprise, elle s'excusa en suivant:

"Excusez moi maître,je me suis égarée dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est rien, après tout nous avons un peu de temps. Voulez vous entrer dans ce magasin?

- J'aimerais mais hélas c'est trop cher pour moi.

- Ca ne nous coûte rien d'aller voir, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas entré dans ce genre de boutique.

- Bien maître, je vous suis.

- Non Miss Granger, les dames d'abords. "

Hermione entra dans le magasin suivi de Snape. La boutique n'était pas bien grande mais il y avait beaucoup de choses. Hermione regarda les vêtements, Snape la suivit du regard et lui proposa d'essayer quelques tenues. Au début Hermione refusa mais Snape insista, elle finit par choisir un ensemble buste et pantalon noir, une jolie robe rouge bordeaux, et un chemisier avec un jean slim bleu. Le temps qu'elle était dans la cabine, Snape en profita pour demander au vendeur de lui montrer le collier en vitrine. Le vendeur lui montra en lui donnant plein d'arguments sur l'objet, qui était magique selon lui et sur lequel on pouvait ajouter un sort de protection. Snape lui demanda le prix, qui était pas donné du tout environ 150 gallions. Mais Snape l'acheta et le fit mettre dans un paquet cadeau. Deux minutes après Hermione sortit avec la robe dessus, elle était magnifique. Snape en eut le souffle coupé. Le vendeur s'approcah d'elle et lui dit:

" Je l'ai en verte aussi, si vous voulez , vert èmeraude, voulez vous l'essayer?

- Je ne sais pas, maître, avons nous le temps ou doit on rentrer?

- Non vous pouvez essayer l'autre couleur.

- Je vous apporte ça jeune dame. "

Le vendeur alla chercher la robe et c'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Hermione l'essaya. Entre temps, Harry et Drago entrèrent dans le magasin. Harry avait repéré un médaillon qu'il voulait offrir à Drago. Snape se retourna et les regarda, Drago dit:

" Bonjour parrain, que fais tu là?

- Je fais mes courses ça ne se voit pas?

- Tu es seul? "

A ce moment là, Hermione sortit de la cabine avec la nouvelle robe. les trois la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Harry dit:

"Hermione, elle te va trop bien!

- Merci Harry. Que faîtes vous là?

- Je suis venu offrir un cadeau à mon chéri.

- Un cadeau que je mérite!

- Nous verrons ça ce soir si tu es sage.

- Hum Hum! Si ces messieurs me laissent en placer une.

- Pardon professeur.

- Merci, cette robe vous va à merveille miss Granger. Je vous l'offre.

- Je ne peux pas accepter Monsieur, elle est trop chère.

- N'oubliez pas que je suis votre maître, et quand je décide quelque chose, vous m'obéissez, il en va de même pour cette robe qui vous met en valeur.

- Merci maître. Je vais me changer. "

Hermione rentra dans la cabine, Snape alla payer la robe qui elle était de 70 gallions. Mais rien n'était trop beau pour sa belle. Harry et Drago qui avait observé la scène et qui regardaient Snape se dirent entre eux.

" Il est amoureux d'elle.

- Non non Potter, il lui offre une robe hors de prix mais il n'est pas du tout amoureux d'elle.

- Oh ça va chéri! Ca m'étonne c'est tout.

- Tu sais, Sev peut être très romantique quand il s'y met.

- J'espère qu'il la rendra heureuse!

- C'est bien parti.

- On va lui demander?

- Si tu veux."

Harry et Drago s'avancèrent vers Snape qui était à la caisse. Drago lui dit:

" Sinon ça va comme tu veux avec Granger?

- Oui, c'est une très bonne apprentie.

- Et pas qu'une apprentie n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah bon? La robe , et ça c'est quoi?

- Ne touche pas à ça!

- Pour Hermione, c'est quoi?

- Drago, ne fais pas l'enfant rends moi ça!

- Il a raison Dray, rend lui, moi non plus je n'aimerais pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée.

- Ok, tiens, en tout cas elle a beaucoup de chance!

- Vous sortez ensemble?

- Non Mr Potter mais ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Bien mais si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

- Pour qui me prenez vous? J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je ne suis pas un salaut.

-Ok. Bon on va vous laisser. Allez viens Dray. "

Hermione sortit avec la robe à la main. Elle rejoignit Snape à la caisse. Le vendeur lui prit la robe et la mit dans un joli sac. Ils saluèrent le vendeur et quittèrent la boutique. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au chaudron baveur et transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir. Le reste de lajournée, Hermione étudia et écouta attentivement les leçons de son maître. Lui qui savait qu'elle était très douée et intelligente, lui fit faire des potions de très haut niveau, et lui apprits les sorts les plus compliqués en charme, métarmophose et dfcm. Il lui donna un livre sur les quatres éléments et lui demanda de l'étudier attentivement. Ce qu'elle fit dans le salon. Quand le soir fut arrivé, il prépara le repas et lui dit:

"Miss, Veuillez mettre votre robe verte!

- Oui aître mais n'avez vous pas peur que je la tâche?

- Non.

- Bien. Je vais me préparer. "

Hermione monta dans sa chambre, prit une douche et se mit la robe. Elle releva ses cheveux en chignon et descendit. Elle arriva dans la salle à manger. Snape l'attendait, il lui dit:

" Tu es ravissante.

- Merci maître.

- Assis toi."

Hermione s'exécuta, Snape lui ordonna de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit. Il défit le paquet et arriva derrièe elle. Il détacha le collier et le mit autour de son joli cou. Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle fut très émue.

" Mais il ne fallait pas! C'est très beau, merci beaucoup.

- J'ai senti qu'il vous plaisait vraiment, et vu tous les efforts que vous faîtes pour me supporter, je vous dois bien ça.

- Oui mais il coûte une fortune.

- Une broutille pour moi.

- Merci beaucoup maître, Sincèrement je suis très heureuse.

- De rien princesse, passons à table veux tu?

- Avec plaisir maître. "

Ils mangèrent ensemble et furent tous les deux détendus. Snape l'admirait, il la trouvait magnifique dans cette tenue. Il voulait la séduire à tout prix. Avant que Lucius en fasse des centaines.


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis que Snape avait offert la robe et le collier à Hermione, elle avait plus confiance en lui. Une entente mutuelle s'était installée entre eux. Hermione faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour être la meilleure apprentie et pour ne pas décevoir Snape, puis elle jouait le jeu, à chaque fois que Snape la provoquait, elle répondait du tac o tac, un vrai petit jeu entre eux. Quand à Snape, il commençait à s'y prendre autrement pour la séduire. C'est vrai qu'au début, l'idée de la soumettre à ses désirs pour assouvir ses besoins primitifs était la bienvenue mais plus il travaillait avec elle, plus il apprenait à connaître son intelligence et plus il désirait la respecter, et surtout qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'accepte comme il était. C'est à dire un homme plus âgé qu'elle, qui est des fois difficile à supporter. Il la mettait de plus en plus confiance et lui répétait sans arrêt qu'elle était belle. Il lui faisait confiance également, que des fois il la laissait seule dans le manoir, pour qu'elle finisse les potions ou autre.

Ce jour-là il était parti à l'allée des embrumes négocier un produit très rare. Bien qu'il estime beaucoup Hermione, il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de l'emmener dans ce coin infâme. Hermione resta au manoir, à faire les potions que son maître lui avait demandé. Vers dix heures, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Hermione mit les potions à feu doux et le minuteur, puis elle se dirigea à la porte, quand elle l'ouvrit, elle tomba sur Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy, bonjour, le professeur Snape n'est pas ici.

- Bonjour miss Granger, puis je entrer et l'attendre?

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée, de plus j'ai du travail.

- Je peux peut être vous aider!

- Bien, si vous insistez!"

Hermione le laissa passer et Lucius de toute sa hauteur avança tel un aristocrate. Hermione lui demanda:

"Voulez vous du thé?

- Plutot un verre de whisky pur feu.

- A dix heures du matin? Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher aux alcools, donc ce sera du thé ou rien d'autre.

- Du thé alors miss. "

Hermione alla préparer le thé et revint cinq minutes après. Lucius était tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil. Elle lui servit du thé.

"Merci beauté!

- De rien Monsieur Malfoy.

- Dîtes moi comment se fait il que ce cher Severus laisse une femme aussi jolie seule?

- Je travaille sur les potions qu'il m'a donné à faire.

- Pas très interessant!

- Avez vous mieux à proposer?

- J'ai quelques idées. On pourrait s'amuser un peu tous les deux!

- Non merci, je décline votre proposition.

- Je suis un meilleur amant que Severus.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, sachez que vous n'êtes pas mon type, alors fichez moi la paix avec ça! Et en plus vous êtes marié. Pour vos besoins, allez voir votre femme!

- Miss, ma femme ne me touche plus depuis pas mal de temps.

- Vous avez qu'à arrêter de la tromper.

- Elle aussi a eu des amants dans sa vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverai.

- Quel drole de couple vous faîtes.

- Vous savez que vous êtes très belle. Je vous désire tellement. "

Il s'était approché d'elle en disant celà et commença à la caresser. Hermione réagit de suite:

" Mais arrêtez, reprenez vous!

- Allez laisse toi faire, je suis très doux, tu n'auras pas mal avec moi.

- Là n'est pas la question, vous ne m'attirez pas du tout. Vous êtes moche!"

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour Lucius qui se recula et la regarda avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

" Je suis dix fois mieux que le batard graisseux qui vous sert de maître.

- Mais lui; il est beaucoup plus intègre que vous.

- Comme vous êtes naïve. Il cherche la même chose que moi, vous mettre dans son lit et faire de vous son esclave, son jouet sexuel.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas déjà arrivé?

- Lui! Il m'a dit que vous étiez encore pure. Votre petit mensonge de l'autre jour n'a pas duré bien longtemps.

- Nous y voila, vous voulez me prendre parce que je suis fraiche.

- Et belle.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas.

- Je vous jure beauté que si vous étiez mon apprentie, il y a longtemps que vous seriez dans mon lit en train de crier mon nom de plaisir.

- Vous fantasmez , arrêtez de prendre vos rêves pour le réalité."

A ce moment là, Severus entra et les trouva dans le salon, Lucius à côté d'hermione. Il se méfia et demanda:

"Que se passe t'il ici?

- Rien Severus, je t'attendais.

- N'as tu rien de mieux a faire le matin?

- J'ai ma journée de libre, je voulais t'inviter à passer la journée avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas le temps Lucius, une autre fois. "

Hermione en profita pour repartir au labo finir les potions. Elle entendit des breves discussions entre les deux serpentars, Snape menaçait Lucius de ne pas la toucher. Hermione sourit et continua ses breuvages. Elle surveilla, mit dans les fioles, les breuvages finis, comença des nouvelles potions, vérifia dans les livres si tout était correct. A midi, Severus vint la voir pour lui dire de manger. Elle remit ses potions à feu doux et actionna le minuteur. Elle s'installa à la salle à manger en face de Severus. Celui commença:

"Tu as bien travaillé ce matin!

- Oui, J'ai fais toutes les potions que tu m'as demandé et j'en ai commencé d'autres.

- Bien.

- Tout va bien maître?

- Oui, j'ai reussi à obtenir ce que je voulais, heureusement à tant!

- Oui.

- Il ne t'a pas violenté?

- Non il a juste été un peu lourd comme d'habitude!

- Il t'a fait des avances?

- Il m'a carrément proposé de coucher avec lui, je l'ai envoyé sur les roses, il croit que je te préfère à lui.

- C'est sûr; ça lui met un coup dans sa fierté.

- Tu devrais arrêter de le fréquenter. Il ne t'aime pas.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Il t'a traité de batard graisseux. De la part d'un ami, ce n'est pas très intelligent.

- Je lui ai dit de ne plus te toucher.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va t'écouter? Par contre je ne lui ouvrirai plus la porte.

- Bonne initiative.

- Fais attention Hermione, il peut être très persuasif et dangereux.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui et je ne suis pas dûpe. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tu m'as fait comprendre que je suis belle, mais ça ne me donne pas la grosse tête et je ne me laisse pas draguer. Même pendant mon jour de repos.

- D'accord ma belle.

- C'est quoi ce regard?

- Hermione pourquoi ne sors tu pas avec moi? Tu serais tranquille, et puis tu sais bien que je prendrai soin de toi.

- Je sais mais j'ai peur.

- De quoi?

- Je suis ton apprentie, tu es mon professeur, et il n'est jamais bon de mélanger le travail et l 'amour avec les mêmes personnes. Je sais que tu me désires et plus je travaille avec toi moins je suis indifférente envers toi mais je ne veux pas qu'on fasse une bêtise, ou qu'on regrette.

- Hermione le jour où ta lettre a atterit sur le bureau d'Albus, je t'aimais déjà, c'est vrai c'était plus de ton physique mais niveau intellectuel on s'entend bien, on a les mêmes passions, tu me plais énormément Hermione, réfléchis à nous deux. Moi si je te prends c'est pour la vie, je suis prêt à t'épouser apres ton apprentissage, si tout va bien entre nous.

- Tu es sèrieux?

- Oui, on peut essayer!

- Et si ça se passe mal entre nous par la suite?

- Tout dépend de toi ma belle; saches que si tu te donnes à moi, je te rendrai heureuse. Toute la vie.

- C'est d'accord. "

Snape se leva et la fit se lever. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Elle mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et lui caressa les cheveux. Il baissa ses mains sur ses fesses, puis la porta. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Il la couvrit de doux et tendres baisers, tout en la déshabillant. Elle gêmit doucement. Il se dévêtit à son tour. Ils étaient nus et Snape continuait de la caresser. Il adorait sa peau veloutée et si douce. Il fit glisser sa langue sur sa poitrine, elle se laissa aller et se cambra. Il lui toucha son intimité, lentement pour éviter de lui faire mal, elle retint son souffle et lui dit:

"J'ai peur de ne pas être encore prête.

- Je vais doucement, je te le promets. "

Il continua ses caresses et provoqua son envie, en touchant son clitoris. Elle soupira, Snape la caressait beaucoup et lui demandait si ça allait. Après ses douces caresses, il commença à la pénétrer doucement. Comme c'était la première fois pour Hermione, elle ressentit de la douleur, alors il s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle s'habitue, il l'embrassait sur la bouche et lui caressait les seins. Hermione finit par se détendre et à bouger son bassin, incitant son amant à continuer, Snape s'enfonça encore plus et commença à faire de léger va et viens en elle, il y allait calmement mais prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Hermione aussi se mit à crier de plaisir, ce qui exita Snape qui accéléra légèrement le rythme. Ils étaient remplis de spamses et s'adonnaient à ces tendres plaisirs charnels, Snape ne cessait de lui dire je t'aime et Hermione l'appelait par son prénom, pour Snape ça lui fut l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque, il se libéra en elle en prononçant son prénom de manière très sensuelle.

Après leurs ébats, ils restèrent un peu dans le lit, Snape lui dit:

"Ca va?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal?

- Un peu.

- Ca va passer, après plusieurs rapports.

- Je sais oui. Mais la première fois c'est toujours horrible à ce qu'on dit. Merci d'avoir été doux.

- Je te l'ai dit ma belle, je ne souhaite pas te faire de mal.

- Je le sais oui. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il reste des potions à surveiller, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas entendu le minuteur, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas ratées.

- Je suis sûr que non, allons voir ça. "

Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent au laboratoire, les potions bouillonaient toujours, et Hhermione continua de rajouter les ingrédients pendant que Snape vérifiait les potions du matin qu'il se mit à noter dans le carnet d'apprentissage. Il lui dit:

" Tu es une excellente sorcière Hermione, crois moi tu vas faire des ravages dans ta profession.

- Merci, mais je dois mes compétences au maître en la matière.

- Je préfère cent fois t'apprendre tout ce que je sais que d'enseigner à Poudlard.

- Je te crois."

Il vint l'embrasser et continuèrent le travail ensemble. Et ce fut un nouvel amour qui commence.


End file.
